New Routine
by Rinrin3
Summary: Sasuke takes on a new routine when he sees a mysterious girl who seems to ride the same train every day. He tries to get closer to her, but he can't seem to overcome his terrible social skills. (Will contain lemons later on) SasuSaku/AU
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hello guys! I decided to start a multi chapter fic. I was scared to do one because I'm not very good at staying dedicated to things (LOL) Uhm... I will try to update regularly since it's summer! This is the first time I will be attempting to write lemons and such so...please have faith in me and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There she was again.

He saw her every morning at the same time. Her obnoxious pink hair that-he rather die than admit- suited her wonderfully. Her deep set emerald eyes that glazed over and made her seem innocently distracted in the early morning when she stared into an empty space.

Summer had just ended and Sasuke was expecting to see her here again like he did last year.

He first saw her during fall last year when he happened to take an early train. Her hair and eyes made her stand out in the crowd of monochromic colors. Her uniform indicated that she attended the same school as him, but he never seemed to see her around. From then on, he started taking the earlier train. He made the excuse that he could get more work done if he got to school earlier.

They were well into the new school year. He wanted to talk to her. He wondered what her voice sounded like. The stubborn part of him wanted to find any imperfection anything to deter his interest in her. His frustration grew as he tried to find a logical reason as to why he was so interested in her. NO WOMAN ever got the best of the Uchiha Sasuke. Or anyone for that matter.

The train stopped. They had arrived to their stop. He watched as she slowly got out of her seat and walked gracefully out of the train. He realized that he probably looked idiotic standing there and groaned in frustration. He made quick strides and got out of the cramped train.

He looked around. She was gone. He could never keep up with her.

* * *

The school bell rang as Sasuke sat in his seat. The dobe was going on about some girl again. He never paid any attention. His mind was on one thing. That pink haired student. What was her name? Did she have any friends? Would she ever want to go out with-

Sasuke shook his head and he felt his ear heat up. What was he thinking?

"Oi! Teme, are you listening? I said that you should meet my friend Sakura. She's a really great person and she-"

"I don't want to. She's probably another annoying fan-girl."

"Teme. Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that you don't even-"

"Just drop it. Dobe."

"Tch. Hmph!" Naruto Turned his head the other way and sulked.

Sasuke didn't care about meeting new people. He hated socializing, especially if it was unnecessary. Naruto happened to be one of the few people that broke through Sasuke's shell.

"Quit whining dobe. It's time for PE, go get changed." Sasuke got out of his seat and grabbed his bag. The boys in the class all left to get changed.

* * *

During PE, the boys were playing basketball.

"Sasuke, PASS!" Naruto shouted as he threw the ball towards Sasuke.

"Wha-" Sasuke barely had time to react when the ball hit him in the face.

"NARUTO! Why didn't you pass it to me?! I was the closest!" Shouted Kiba.

"BECAUSE YOU SUCK THAT'S WHY!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Hn." Sasuke was seething. His pride was damaged and his nose was bleeding. He berated himself for being so distracted.

"Sasuke, go to the nurse's office. Naruto, you take him."

"Okay, Kakashi-Sensei!"

Naruto waited for Sasuke to get up and they both left the gym and headed towards the nurse's office. They walked down and stopped in front of a door with the sign "infirmary" on it.

*Knock knock*

"Uhm- Come in!" A voice called out, muffled by the door.

Naruto slid the door open and Sasuke's breathe hitched.

Pink.

"Sakura-chan!"

_What_.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" The girl, er, Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Teme here got hurt because he was being a bit stu-"

"You can go now dobe."

"Alright, alright. No need to be embarrassed Teme. Hahaha. Bye Sakura-chan! I gotta get back to class!" Naruto left quickly and slammed the door on his way out.

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" Sakura grabbed a wet cloth and pried Sasuke's hands away from his face. Her fingers were cold. She grabbed his chin and started inspecting his face, tilting it to the left then to the right. Being as gentle as she could. Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on her touch.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke was curious. He never saw her at school and she turned out to be the girl that Naruto always rambled on about.

"I have health duty this week."

(A/N: In Japan, there's usually a student picked to do certain duties, like day duty, and other jobs around the school for their teacher.)

"Oh." Well, that was obvious. Sasuke berated himself for asking such a ridiculous question.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura was pinching the bridge of Sasuke's nose, making sure it wasn't broken.

"No, it's fine now." Sasuke was running out of time. He wanted to get closer to her. But, how? He wanted to ask her more questions. He quickly thought of something "Is your hair natural?" How stupid.

"Yes, it is. I got it from my dad." Sakura was blushing as she brought the ends of her hair into her fingertips. "I know it's weird, but-"

"It's pretty."

"I know- wait, what?"

"I like it, it's pretty." Sasuke felt a heat creep up his neck. She was staring right at him with those beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to consume him. Sasuke didn't know why his heart was beating so fast or why he was so nervous. She was just another girl. Sasuke quickly got on his feet and turned to leave. "I gotta get back, uhm, thank you, Sakura." His face was hot and flushed.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly, barely looking at Sakura in the corner of his eyes.

"..yes..?"

"What's your name?" Sasuke almost fell over. She didn't know him? What the fu- He was famous, everybody knows who he is.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He turned back around and left quickly. Sakura sat there staring at the door that was left wide open.

"What…" She was confused and slightly amused by Sasuke's strange behavior. She never met someone so….what's the word…strange..? No, Naruto filled that category quite well. Sasuke was…pompous, yet quiet and….kind..? "What a strange guy." Sakura decided it would be best to not fully judge Sasuke yet. She was sure that maybe he was just nervous around strangers.


	2. Chapter 2: Crowded

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys! Thank you for all the nice reviews! I have a lot of free time, so uh I will probably be updating often, just not everyday. -3- I'll keep this short. I love you all, thank you! (lemons will be later I still gotta get them acquainted and all)

Chapter 2

The next morning Sasuke was early and he saw Sakura, again. He was hesitating and wondering whether or not he should approach her. They were still unfamiliar with each other. He was panicking. The train got more crowded and he was starting to lose sight of her. He quickly got up and made quick strides towards her. The crowd started closing and in his haste, he bumped his chin into someone.

"Ow…." Sasuke looked down and met bright green eyes staring up at him. "I'm sorry...Uchiha-san…?"

"Hn." Aww crap. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. What did he even think to accomplish by rushing towards her?

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her usual seat in the train. 'today is a lot more crowded than usual' she thought to herself. She glanced up and saw Sasuke sitting diagonally across from her. He started to disappear from her sight when more people started boarding the train. She didn't know what prompted her to get up, but she did and she quickly regretted it when she hit head on something or someone. "Ow…" She glanced up to apologize to the stranger only to be faced with deep onyx orbs staring down at her "I'm sorry…Uchiha-san…?" She didn't know how to address him. They were strangers…right?

"Hn." Ah. Yes, strangers. That could only be the reason why he was so aloof towards her, but she hasn't really seen him interact with other people enough to judge his character.

* * *

Sasuke stood there, frozen. What did he say now? "It's fine, pay attention next time." Sasuke looked the other way and avoided eye contact.

Sakura's anger was growing. It was one thing to be rude and another thing to be disinterested. It was clearly _his_ fault. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but I didn't expect to bump into anyone. Especially not you, seeing as you were quite the distance from me." She gave him a defiant look.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction when he realized the mistake he just made. "The…reason for that..is..that…the crowd pushed me…yeah." He started to feel his cheeks heat up at the obvious lie. "Why did you get up so suddenly?" Distracted by her retort, he didn't realize that she was watching him.

Sakura's eyebrow raised at his blatant lie. His next question caught her off guard and took her mind off the subject of his lie. "I….felt like stretching my legs." Sakura smirked to herself, she felt proud that she was able to come up with such a great reason. But it bothered her that it wasn't the real reason. Why did she get up? As much as it pained her to admit, Sasuke was very handsome. His dark silky hair complemented his beautiful black eyes. His aristocratic nose made him look like a painting and his eyelashes were so long they brushed his high cheek bones when he blinked. His pale skin contrasted with his dark hair and eyes, but he looked absolutely breathe-taking. His broad shoulders were to die for and his detached demeanor intrigued her. She didn't dwell on that thought for long when the train had made it to their stop. Sakura quickly turned away, feeling her cheeks become hot, and rushed out of the crowded cart.

Sasuke watched as a flustered Sakura rushed out of the crowded cart when the doors began to open. He thought of how bad of an image he must have created for himself. He brushed it off and started his way towards the exit of the train, brooding.

* * *

Sasuke got to school and sat at his desk. He waited for school to start as people started piling into the classroom. Naruto started shouting loudly about the basketball game from the other day.

"WE WERE GONE FOR _WHAT? FIVE MINUTES? _AND YOU WENT AND LOST THE GAME?" Sasuke was amused at Naruto's ranting. They weren't really gone for that long. The dobe even rushed back as fast as he could in fear of losing to Neji's team.

"WHAT? NO YOU WERE GONE FOR A LOT LONGER! AND NEJI IS REALLY GOOD! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME." Kiba was arguing back at the dobe. Those two were practically the same people, except maybe Naruto was a bit louder and more annoying.

"NEJI ISN'T GOOD! YOU JUST SUCK!" Sasuke tried to ignore the two as they continued their tirade. It was too early in the morning to be listening to their yelling.

(A/N: I don't hate Kiba I swear! LOL I love him! I just wanna add a bit of humor at the expense of Kiba.)

"Hey, hey Teme." Naruto suddenly started whispering to Sasuke.

"…what is it..?" Why was he whispering?

"How did it go with Sakura-chan yesterday? Huhuhuhu" Sasuke almost started choking on his spit.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. She just cleaned up my nose."

"Tch. That's it? You're boring." Naruto gave Sasuke a look that pissed him off. It looked like Naruto was looking down on him.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you expect me to do?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Teme, you have a lot to learn. This is why you don't have a girlfriend. I'm waaay ahead of you. Me and Hinata-chan have done this and that, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke was sputtering. "dobe…can you just…I don't know…SHUT UP? YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN GROSS." He did _not_ need to hear the last few words that just same out of Naruto's mouth. His neck was heating at the thought of him doing such things to Sakura.

* * *

Iruka was teaching and Sasuke couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He stared into space and thought of a certain pink haired girl. Sakura may have an innocent face, but her body was enticing to say the least. Her luscious curves made her look more mature and her legs looked soft as silk and Sasuke yearned to feel them on his fingertips. Her lips were pink and full. Her bottom lip was plump and all he wanted to do was press his lips against hers and-

"Sasuke?" Iruka called out to him breaking his mind from certain…thoughts. His neck heated up and the tips of his ears went red.

"Yes….?"

"Are you alright? You're usually more attentive. Would you like to go to the infirmary?" Someone up there was laughing at Sasuke right now. He internally laughed at the irony of his situation; the very person he was thinking of was the person that he would be sent to.

"I guess I'll go." Sasuke got up and made his way out of the class, the eyes of his envious classmates following his every movement. He didn't feel like wasting time in class anyway.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short -3-


	3. Chapter 3: Fantasies

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

A/N: Wow hello guys LOL UHM I know I said I would update regularly but you see...I went camping and then a bunch of things came up and writers block and stuff. I'm sorry. :C BUT I'm back and you'll be getting your chapters now! This was my first lemon and I was really nervous while writing it. AND I COULDNT WRITE BECAUSE I WAS STUCK AT THE LEMON. BUT I DID IT WITH STRUGGLE. SO ENJOY 3

**WARNING: THERE IS LEMON/ ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT READY THATS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 3

Sasuke slowly made his way down the seemingly endless hallway and flights of stairs. It was midday and the sunlight was shining through the windows. The weather was near perfect; it was warm outside with a light breeze. The sports clubs were setting up practice before the self-study period started. Sasuke stopped in front on a white door that read "infirmary". He took a deep breath before sliding the door open.

Honey brown eyes stared back at him in slight surprise. "What do ya want kid?" Sasuke was taken aback. Where was Sakura? His eyes wandered the room searching for pink tresses, but he found none. He frowned and moved his eyes back on the school nurse.

"Uhh..I'm feeling a little sick, so I'll just lie down for a bit." He quickly made his way towards the curtained beds before the nurse could retort.

"Wai-…uggh…stupid kids" The nurse let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her chair across the floor before opening the drawer of her desk. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door slid open and Sasuke became curious. He couldn't see anyone from behind the curtain and he was wondering if Sakura had finally made it. He got his answer when her melodious voice filled the room.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-sensei!" Her voice was cheery and Sasuke could imagine the large grin one her face.

"Sakura, you're a little later than usual today."

"Yeah, sorry about that! Kakashi-sensei had to speak to me before self-study period started."

"Alright, that's fine. I need you to take the temperature of that kid in there."

* * *

Sakura's curious gaze moved towards the bad surrounded by curtains. "Alright Tsunade!" She jokingly gave the older woman a small salute. Tsunade handed her a thermometer with a plastic protectant on the end of it. Sakura slowly made her way towards the bed, afraid of alarming whoever could be sleeping on the bed. Her breath hitched when she saw a sleeping Sasuke, peacefully resting under the covers. She moved to shake him awake, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake at her miniscule tapping and shaking. She looked at him a little longer taking in his sleeping face. His usual scowl replaced with a serene look. Even if he still looked emotionless, there was a peaceful look on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was awake. He was pretending to sleep. He didn't even know why he was pretending to sleep. Maybe it was because he went through the trouble of ditching class to see her, but in the end, he didn't know what to say when he finally met her. Naah. That couldn't be it. 'aw shit what do I do?' He didn't want to suddenly burst into consciousness, it would give him away. Instead he opted to play possum and let her continue to shake his shoulder. After two minutes, she gave up and walked towards a cabinet.

"Tsunade-sensei, where did you keep those sign-in forms again? I'm going to fill his name in."

"Ah. It's in the bottom drawer." Sasuke peeked his eyes open and saw that Sakura had left the curtains open, which gave him a nice view of her back. She started bending over to go into the bottom drawer and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She had luscious ass…ets to say the least. Her breasts weren't as full as many girls were, but damn did she make up for it with her bottom. Sasuke started to feel heat pool in his stomach. 'oh god oh god oh god please not now' His pleads weren't heard because the next thing he knew, he was sporting a hard-on. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck' He quickly turned on his side, his back facing Sakura.

* * *

Sakura turned back towards Sasuke, form in hand. She saw that he had changed positions, but ignored it. She filled his name in at the top of the form and set it down; wondering if she should get him to fill in the rest or let him sleep a bit longer. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sasuke stir in his sleep.

"Ah! Uchiha-san, are you awake now?" Quickly grabbing the form and the thermometer, she made her way to his bed side.

"Hn…" Sasuke was trying his best to look like he had just woken up. His erection just died down and he was having trouble looking Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura stuck the thermometer in front of Sasuke's face "Open up please." Sasuke reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed the thermometer to position itself underneath his tongue. "And please fill this out, I've already started for you." He looked at the paper and saw his name written in small, neat handwriting. He looked up and found a pen stuck in front of his face and turned his head towards the person holding it out. He saw Sakura's wide grin and felt the tips of his ear burn red. He quickly turned his head away feeling ashamed of the way he was ogling her…body parts just minutes ago.

"Thanksh…" He muttered. His voice coming out funny because of the thermometer under his tongue.

"No problem!" Sakura giggled out. She turned and walked out of the bed area and closed the curtain, the grin never leaving her face.

* * *

************LEMON ALERT********************************

Later that night, while lying in his bed, Sasuke replayed the events in the infirmiry in his bed. He started thinking about Sakura's ass and how nice they would feel in his hands. His erection became obvious to him, pushing against his pajama bottoms. He closed his eyes and slid his hands down his stomach. They reached the waistband of his pants and he hissed in pleasure when his hand brushed his erection. He pulled his pants down enough to release his cock and started to fantasize about Sakura. He gripped the middle of his shaft and started pumping, moving his hands up and down, to the tip and then to the base of his dick. His breathes became heavier coming out in pants and he let out little moans as he gripped his dick even harder. _He imagined Sakura crawling up his bed, making her way up his body slowly. Letting her soft lips wrap around the tip of his cock, her tongue flicking out to taste his pre-cum._ His thumb brushed the tip of his cock. "Hnng..!" _Suddenly, she would take his whole cock into her mouth, sucking and licking him. All the while playing with his balls, fondling them in her small, soft hands. _God, he was close, so fucking close. He pumped even harder. _She would start to kiss her way up his stomach, to his neck, jaw, cheek, and finally his lips. Her lips would crash his in a battle of saliva, teeth and tongue. She would separate to grab his cock, lifting her hips above him. Teasing him by brushing the tip of his cock against her wet folds. Then, she would suddenly drop her hips and take his whole cock into her, down to the base. Her screams and moans coming out loudly as she bounced up and down on him, rolling her hips into his every time she came down. Sasuke would grab her hips and flip them over, push his dick all the way in, and make her beg for his cock. He would pull all the way out and push all the way in. His hands would make their way to her breasts and tease one of her nipples and he worked the other with his mouth. He imagined he loud scream as she came, the way her pussy would clamp down on his cock, giving him his release as well. _Sasuke came as his fantasy came to an end. His breathe heavy and his hand covered in cum. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up all the while thinking of how he would face Sakura in the morning.

A/N: OH GOD THAT WAS THE MOST CRAZIEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE AND I WAS BLUSHING AND BREATHING HEAVILY WHILE READING THIS MY LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. I was planning on making this chapter longer, sadly I have a really bad case of writers block. I hope the next chapter is a lot longer! See you next time. :)

Please review and tell me what I can improve! Thank you!


End file.
